


What About Janzo

by JoyfulTaterTotz



Category: The Outpost (TV 2018)
Genre: Adorable Janzo, And a bigger following, F/M, Janzo, Makeover, Mostly Canon Compliant, Pining, Requited Love, S2E2 is life, Talon - Freeform, The Outpost - Freeform, Unrequited Love, You Decide, this show needs more fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyfulTaterTotz/pseuds/JoyfulTaterTotz
Summary: I just finished watching Season 2 Episode 2 of The Outpost. I loved how Janzo-centric it was, but I felt myself wanting more. So here is a short ficlet of my take on Janzo's thoughts during this episode. I hope you enjoy.I have never posted a fic before, but I have written before. Nothing gets posted because I can never finish my works, so I'm going to attempt some ficlets.





	What About Janzo

Why on earth was the queen interested in setting up him and Talon? It’s not as if Talon still posed a threat to her romantic relationship with Garrett, so why—?

Janzo’s thoughts were immediately interrupted by Naya pulling his shoulders back, once again, forcing him into an upright position. Changing one’s appearance was one thing, but it was much more difficult to change one’s posture. Especially if said person’s posture was incredibly poor for their entire life from spending most of one’s time hunched over a bar or desk.

“Do you really think Talon is going to take a second look at you when you’re bent so far down below her eye level?”

“I thought you said she already liked me?” He tried to relax his shoulders just a bit, but Naya was quick to force them back into place.

“Well, it won’t hurt you to look the woman you love in the eye for once, but at this rate, you’ll have to wear a corset if we want to keep you upright.” He knew she was joking by her laugh, but he still shooed her hands away as she pulled his shirt tighter, as if to see how he would look in one. He wasn’t fond of people touching him. It was odd, really. Janzo knew that. He could get as close as necessary to a corpse and not so much as flinch. It wasn’t as if he had to worry about them harming him. People, however. They posed a threat. He’d been beaten and bruised more times than he could count by the woman he called “mother.” Yes. Alive was much more dangerous than dead. When they were dead, he was as safe as when he was alone. Perhaps safer because not everyone was as comfortable around dead bodies as he was. He was much happier just being alone with his work where he had control than anywhere else.

Well. Almost anywhere.

Until he met Talon, he didn’t think anything could bring him as much joy as his work, but now? He would have to do some reevaluating.

“Well, considering all the women in my life tend to be rough around the edges, it might do just that.” He stepped forward and turned to face Naya, hoping that she would take the hint.

Picking up on the cue, she took a step back. “Trust me. Women prefer men who have confidence. Standing up straight is going to, at the very least, make her take a second look at you. You’ve got nothing to lose here, except maybe some future back problems.”

Janzo picked up the small mirror again, straightening his shoulders as he gazed at the stranger before him.

Naya might be right. What would be the harm?

*

As Talon walked past him, she paused and stared. His heart stopped beating. It was all he could do to lift his head to meet her gaze. He held his breath until she continued walking. Unless he had something on his face, he could only assume that Naya had been correct in her predictions.

If this was what hope felt like, he could afford to make a few changes.

And this is precisely what he told himself when Tobin made his grab at Naya right before he swung the mug.

This would be the harm, he thought as his eyes blacked out.


End file.
